miss—
by otsukareen
Summary: Mari buka kenangan masa lampau. Biar kausadari, ada cinta yang bertalu. Sakura, SasoSaku. For Sherry Nadilla.


Mari buka kenangan masa lampau. Biar kausadari, ada cinta yang bertalu.

* * *

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**miss—**

_by ppopippo_

**For: Sherry Nadilla. Happy Birthday—yang telat. **_wish. you. all. the. best._

**Warning: **_semi-canon/Alternate Reality_

* * *

Adalah benar jikalau ia mengucapkan _"Terima kasih"_ kala boneka berbentuk dirinya itu terpeluk erat oleh jari-jari kecilnya.

Tadi, dua jam yang lalu, adalah kejadian teraneh sepanjang hidupnya—sepanjang ia menjadi _shinobi_ Konohagakure—sepanjang ia menjadi musuh Akatsuki.

Ia, Haruno Sakura, didatangi oleh sang pemuda Akasuna—yang harusnya ia dan Chiyo-_baasan_ bunuh di pertarungan, bukannya ditangkap dan dibawa pulang—dikawal oleh _shinobi _hebat dan ia diberikan sebuah boneka kecil, boneka cerminan dirinya sendiri, di depan kantor Hokage.

Dan, kini, di hadapannya pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri di depan meja, tempat untuknya membaca buku-buku mengenai ilmu-ilmu kesehatan yang terbaru—dan jangan lupakan pemuda itu dengan wajah _stoic_-nya namun tetap imut.

Pemuda itu masih berbalut pakaian Akatsuki yang sudah compang-camping, di kedua tangannya terpasang borgol khusus dari Tim Penjaga, yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh Tsunade untuk mengantisipasi bila buronan tertangkap ini kembali kabur.

Suasana di perpustakaan kali ini sangat mencekam dengan kehadiran Akasuna no Sasori, apalagi ditambah dengan para pengawal yang mengawas di beberapa sudut perpustakaan.

Haruno sangat tidak habis pikir bagaimana buronan-buronan itu bisa betah menghadapi suasana kelam yang pastinya lebih kelam berkali-kali lipat dari ini.

Tapi bukan Haruno Sakura namanya kalau tidak bisa mencairkan suasana, bukan? Jadi Sakura menutup buku ilmu kesehatan yang ia baca tadi, dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sasori.

"Errr … hai, Akasuna-_san_."

Yang dijuluki Akasuna itu bergeming.

"Akasuna-_san_?"

Diberi senyuman pun tidak—seharusnya Sakura tidak terlalu banyak berharap pada penjahat yang satu ini, sekalipun wajahnya imut.

Menyerah, Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati pemuda itu dengan kenekatan luar biasa—di sini ia sedikit meminjam kekuatan Ino yang bisa percaya diri. Yah, percaya diri banyak macamnya, bukan?

Tangan Sakura diletakkan di kedua bahu Sasori, kemudian gadis bermata hijau itu tertawa sebentar kala melihat raut aneh dari pemuda bermata _hazel _itu, sebelum akhirnya membimbing Sasori untuk duduk.

"Akasuna-_san_, bagaimana kabar Anda?" tanya Sakura ramah, sembari mengambil beberapa buku tak penting di rak, yang cukup dekat dari tempat mereka.

"Bukankah … kau sudah tahu."

Sakura tertawa renyah, diambilnya satu buku mengenai ukiran-ukiran kayu—sebuah kebetulan ia mendapatkannya—dan meletakkan buku itu di atas meja, dengan sampul yang terlihat jelas, berharap Sasori berminat untuk membacanya.

"Ya, aku memang sudah tahu … sekadar formalitas," ujar Sakura riang, meskipun hatinya agak meringis melihat sikap pemuda itu. "Omong-omong, mengapa kamu datang ke sini? Ingin membaca apa? Buku perakitan kayukah—"

"Hei, Nona Haruno."

Terdiam, Sakura memberhentikan aktivitasnya dan kembali duduk di depan Sasori. "Um ya, ada apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin membaca apa-apa."

Mengangguk maklum, Sakura tersenyum, ditatapnya _hazel_ hampa itu.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk berterima kasih."

Bergeming, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Berterima kasih untuk apa? Karena boneka? Oh, jangan buat Sakura tertawa karena masalah sepele seperti itu. Boneka sudah hal yang layak untuk sekadar member—terlalu wajar, malah.

Jadi, untuk apa?

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura geli.

"Untuk hal-hal yang mengenai Chiyo-_baasan_." Wajah itu tetap datar, meskipun siratan mata itu tak dapat berbohong. Kedua tangan yang diborgol itu pun mengepal. Yang Sasori harapkan adalah, gadis di hadapannya bukan tipe yang peduli sekitar, hingga tak perlu menyadari sebuah perubahaan. "Terima kasih, karena ikut bertarung melawanku, untuk melindungi Chiyo-_baasan_ juga."

Sakura menahan napas. Ingin mengeluarkan sebuah embusan, tapi entah mengapa rasanya sesak ini begitu sulit untuk dilepas. Sebuah kata terima kasih untuk formalitas, dan nama Chiyo untuk melibas.

Kenapa nama itu terdengar lagi, dengan nada yang memelas?

Mereka bertatapan dengan lama. _Hazel_ beradu dengan hijau, perpaduan yang tak begitu menarik, tapi sama-sama warna yang lembut. Sama dengan tatapan mereka yang mulai melembut.

Oh, jangan sampai ada lagi tatapan kebencian di antara mereka. Hanya ada kenangan, rasa iba, rasa rindu, dan sayang yang melakon.

… Karena mereka berdua sama-sama orang yang ditinggalkan _partner _tua yang baik. Merekalah orang yang ditinggalkan, jadi kenapa harus ada permusuhan. Seharusnya Ibu Peri memberikan sebuah percintaan.

"Kalau begitu," Sakura menarik napasnya, "sama-sama."

Jari-jari kecil Sakura dipermainkan di bawah meja, keadaan seperti ini begitu membuatnya aneh. Ada rasa bergemuruh saat ia sadar di hadapannya adalah orang baik. Bukan orang yang pantas untuk diikat kedua tangannya dengan borgol, dan dipandang dengan caci.

Sakura kembali memulai, "Kau tahu, aku juga berterima kasih. Tanpa adanya kamu, aku pasti tak lebih jauh lagi mengerti artinya hidup."

Pemuda Akasuna itu mengernyit.

"… Karena Akasuna-_san_, aku mengerti bahwa hidup itu untuk berbagi. Akasuna-_san_ berbagi pukulan untuk berbagi sedihnya Akasuna-_san_. Chiyo-_baasan_ berbagi kesembuhan untuk berbagi sayangnya."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali untuk gadis Haruno itu.

"Aku kapan berbaginya, ya? Aku cuma berbagi kemampuan medisku tanpa sebuah rasa. Menyedihkan, ya?"

Cokelat milik Sasori membulat, sedangkan bibirnya mengatup dengan erat; seperti ada hal yang ingin ditertawakan.

Alis milik gadis berambut merah jambu itu terangkat, senyum tertahan pada wajahnya. "Hm? Ada apa, Akasuna-_kun_?"

"Ti—"

"Akasuna no Sasori, waktumu telah habis. Mohon kembali."

Kemudian tubuh mungil Sasori ditarik paksa oleh _shinobi-shinobi_ hebat itu. Dan Sasori tampak sedikit tidak rela, tangannya melambai pada Sakura.

Dan bibir tipis itu bergerak, berkata sesuatu seperti, "_Periksa boneka kayu yang kuberikan padamu. Kau berbagi dengan itu_._"_

_Kriek._

Pintu perpustakaan dibuka oleh salah satu Tim Penjaga, tubuh itu masih ditarik paksa.

Sementara di tempat yang lain, tak jauh dari sana; masih dapat terlihat oleh mata, ada gadis yang mengambil boneka kayu yang disimpannya di bawah kursinya. Ia memutar-mutar boneka, dan menemuan sebuah surat.

Haruno Sakura membuka surat itu.

_Aku tidak pandai berbahasa. Tapi terima kasih, kau memberi warna pada bonekaku._

_Blam_.

Pintu tertutup dengan bunyinya yang ganas.

Jadi … Haruno Sakura itu pemberi warna bagi seorang Akasuna no Sasori, eh?

Lalu—Sakura butuh waktu untuk memutar kembali rekaman saat dirinya dan Sasori bertarung, agar ia sadar cinta perlahan mulai meraung.

.

.

A/N: Maaf, aku publish tengah malam ;;

Dan maaf gaje. Soalnya aku mentok banget kalo sasosakunya mau semi-canon atau canon ;;

Kalo misalnya ini kurang memuaskan, kamu boleh minta ulang kok. ;;a

Btw, feedback sangaat diterima. :D


End file.
